


Melting away Caitlin Snow

by MJayne2004 (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MJayne2004
Summary: Killer Frost knew that she should have listened to Caitlin when she told her to stand back and allow the rest of the team to handle the meta-human specially designed to take away a meta-human's ability and trap them within themselves, but in her defence, she was Killer Frost.And Killer Frost never backed down from a fight simply because she was in danger, especially at the coast of the team she had grown to love and protect with her life.In hindsight, she should have known that the team would be okay when all of them -Ralph, Joe, Cisco, Barry and Iris included- begged both her and Caitlin to sit this one out...





	Melting away Caitlin Snow

hghg


End file.
